


I want you (to free fall for me)

by CallmeVee



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeVee/pseuds/CallmeVee
Summary: BECHLOE! Sorry, I suck at summaries. Give it a try?





	I want you (to free fall for me)

Beca had been hurt before. Every time she trusted someone, they always found a way to break her heart. And after Zoe, she promised herself that she'd never fall in love. Ever again.

 

But here she was in a redhead's bed. Said girl still asleep by her side. No matter how much she'd fought, her co-captain made her way through Beca's walls. Little by little, piece by piece, the taller woman worked her magic and Beca found herself in some curse that she couldn't scape. 

 

Countless were the nights in which Beca couldn't sleep due to the fact that Chloe's ex-boyfriend and actual friend was back in the city. Tom being the redhead's first and huge love messed with her head. Old demons attacking her non-stop, making her want to scream every time his name was said. And it cut her deeply that she couldn't talk it to Chloe because the fear of being left alone was too much for her to handle.

Yes, Beca loved Chloe. Beca felt safe in her arms and she was dying for asking Chloe the question that's been on her mind for a few weeks now. But she knew that Chloe could freak out because, being honest, they didn't have a real first date yet and the girl barely did relationships.

 

Trying not to wake up her companion, Beca made her way to the Bellas' backyard. The cold brize was a caress in her face. The stars shining brightly in the night sky remembered her to Chloe's eyes' twinkle whenever the girl was happy. And boy, she could make a pact with the Devil just to keep them shining.

 

After what felt like hours, Beca sensed movement by her side. Looking up, Chloe was still in place staring at her with a concerned look.

"Why are you awake?" the redhead asked softly, sitting down after Beca gave her the permission.

"I couldn't sleep" Beca decided to be honest.

"Nightmares again?" Chloe frowned at her own question.

"Yeah," the brunette replied softly. "Kind of"

 

Chloe knew better. Beca would talk when she felt ready. So they both stayed in the middle of the night, side by side. The real love in the air and yet none of them aware of it.

Chloe peeked at her by the corner of her eye, she could sense that the girl was struggling with something and she just wished for Beca to stop worrying about it. Damn, she could give her soul for the girl to be happy the rest of her life. And being honest, she'd love to be the one who makes it happen. God knows how deep the brunette settled camp in her heart. Chloe cherished every time that she could hug the younger woman. Her heart grew 10 inches every time Beca smiled because of her.

 

"What do you do when something scares you so much that stops you to do what you want?" the comfortable silence was broken with Beca's words. The brunette snapping mentally at herself for speaking her thoughts. She didn't mean it.

"That's a big question" Chloe sighed. Her hand going through her hair. "Sometimes you have to grow up some eggs and go for it. Sometimes, all you can do is believe in yourself and do what your heart wants" a pause made Beca look at Chloe. Her heart thumping fast against her chest as Chloe's eyes compelled her to get deeply lost in them. Their faces inches apart and the lack of oxygen made her clear her throat. Her hands starting to sweat at the proximity of their bodies.

"Sometimes, you have to free fall knowing that you'll be alright" Chloe whispered the words. Her breath stroking Beca's lips. "Sometimes, you have to trust that you'll be safe" Beca's stomach churned at Chloe's index finger tracing her jaw. "You better stop me before I give myself to you"

 

It was right there, that Beca decided to stop caring. It was at that exact moment, that Beca felt herself winning the battle. With Chloe by her side, she knew they could defeat her demons. They both could be unstoppable.


End file.
